A Black Lie
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: Neru has been searching for the one all her life, dragging her 16 year old daughter Rin along with her. But when her latest boyfriend Len not only takes a liking to Neru but a bit too much of a liking to Rin, what does Rin do about it? She falls in love..


**A/N: Ok this will come before the persona fanfic cuz even though I have the entire plot and concept down, I realized how truly hard it is to write in an observer/protagonist view. Like should I write in the main chara's view or third person view. I don't know how cuz in the game its like a mixture of both. Anywho, theres this story and then I have another one I'm doing pretty soon. I had a dream, that I was rin and well- wait, you know what I'll save the summary for that for the end chapter authors note. I know guys. I do talk a lot huh? Yeahh no lemons anytime soon guys cuz I told my mother about the plot for this story and she's like "Its too grown for you!" and I'm like "No mother its creativity at its best! Besides theres no uhh…." That's how that conversation went and now my mom is trying to find any hint on my username (which I have yet to tell her or anyone in my family for that matter) so she can spy on my so called "creativity". Also thank you to domo-chii for reviewing! The persona fic, I'm using all of my own characters, so sorry if I disappointed. Well on to the story!**

**Chapter One of: A Black Lie**

Third Person PoV

"Neru"

"Neru"

"Neeeee-ruuuuuuuuuuu" an exasperated sigh came from the mouth of the 30 year old blonde.

"Rin I've told you not to call me by my first name. It's mom. Mom to you!"

"Ah but I do call you mom! All the time, actually!" Rin fought back playfully. Neru, eyes still on the road, looked at Rin through her peripheral vision. She raised an eybrow and gave off an amused smile.

"Oh really? And why do you call me Neru out in public, then?" Neru questioned her daughter. Rin puffed out her cheeks and made herself look extremely childish.

"So that way I don't lose you of course! Think about it, there are a bunch of children calling out Mommy and Mom! So if I call you Neru, which is a very unique name to begin with, you will immediately know its me!" Rin finished her extremely long explanation and grinned almost victoriously. 'Such a childish daughter I have' Neru thought happily. But then a sad smile crossed her face. 'If only you could see how she's grown'. Rin Kagane is a sixteen year old girl that lives with only her mother. No you have not heard wrong. Rin indeed is sixteen while her mother is 30. Her mother had her at such a young age. Fourteen to be exact. Her mother fell in love way too quickly and thus Rin was born. Of course Rin was not ashamed of her mother because her mother married her father straight out of high school, and hes been with them up until it happened. Rin stared out the dark window. 'wait a second', she thought. "Why are we going out in such fancy clothes anyway mom?" questioned Rin. Her mother smiled sheepishly and gave a nervous reply. Rin knew when her mother made this face, it was when she was doing or telling something Rin wouldn't like.

"Well you see I kind of set up a date with my latest boyfriend-"

"Leon?"

"No, as I was sa-"

"Ren?"

"No, now please let m-'

"Gacku-"

"RIN GODDAMMIT LEMME FINISH FIRST. My latest boyfriend, Kagamine Len who I have been dating for about 5 months, has been wanting to set up a family date."

" Does he have kids?" Rin was curious about Len, who she thought was Leon by mistake and was dumped ages ago. Meh, not her job to worry, right?

"No, what he meant by a family date as in, he wants to meet my family. As in, he wants a dinner with me and you. So he can meet you, my only daughter." Neru finished off nervously.

"Mom! You told me a family dinner, as in we going to the diner we always go to! As in quality me and you time. I knew we wouldn't need to dress up like…like..THIS for a mother and daughter to go to a diner!" Rin sulked and seethed as she though of going on a mushy lovey dinner date with her mom and her, so far, longest lasting boyfriend. 'This night'll be sooo long…'

Rin PoV

I stepped out the car in my silver kitten healed shoes and mid thigh length electric blue dress. The cold night that held no humidity helped to keep my non-natural curled blonde hair from droopin back into its normal straight state. I walked hunched over and annoyed through the cold air practically cutting through tension. Not once have I ever met one of my mothers boyfriends. Not that she never told about me, as a matter of fact I'm the first thing she usually tells them about. And not that they didn't want to meet me, but that they weren't there long enough to set up a meeting like this. As a matter of fact, before Kagamine came along, the longest relation ship my mother ever held was about two weeks. Ever since he died, mom has done nothing but search relentlessly for someone to fill the gait, and to heal her. To love her like he did. I hoped for it too. After all, I just want what's best for her. I walked through the restaurant's fancy door before my mother and saw a guy at some kind of podium thing a majig. All I know is, it was too tall to be a table, and too thin to be a desk. The guy at the podium stared at me in disgust, and opened it to speak. "I'm sorry young lady, but we don't serve delinquent teenagers who only come here to prank the guest. Please leave." I, being Kagane Rin, gave my signature raise of the right eyebrow and death glare. I'll admit that my strapless, skin-tight, thigh length dress may have looked slutty with the fishnet tights, but goddamit I am a straight A student in school, have only missed 3 days of school in my whole life, and work with many local charities. Yeah, that whole sentence there, I told him all of that. My mother walked up behind me to observe and solve the situation. But before she could open her mouth and ruin my fun, I opened my mouth, "Sir, I don't think that's how you should be treating a guest here, and for that, I will spread word to the many sources I know, and you'll be out of service just. Like. That." I snapped my fingers and noted that his mouth was glued to the granite floor beneath us. I think the thing he was most shocked at was how I told him off in the most calm way, AND managed to scare him shitless. Mom was next to speak and I could clearly tell she was trying to hide the pride she had in me for doing what I just did. " I'm Neru Kagane and this is My daughter Rin Kagane. We are here under the name of Kagamine, a private party of three. The man gulped, checked our reservation, and nodded. "R-right this way ladies." He led us to a room that was fairly big for only three people, obviously this Len guy was rich. I saw at the end of the table was a golden haired blonde man, in maybe his late 20s? He had blue eyes that much matched the shade of my dress, and noted creepily how he looked almost exactly like me. Now, realize that natural blondes in Japan are pretty rare, let alone blonde and blue eyed, and look exactly like you. It's creepy now, huh? The guy that escorted us here left quickly, and Len sent my mother an air kiss, while he then energetically waved to me. My mom got to work breaking the ice. "Len, dearest, this is one of the most important things in my life, Rin Kagane my 16 year old daughter."

"Thing?" I questioned slightly annoyed and slightly amused.

"Oh you know you can be very energetic sometimes, much like thing one, and thing two from the Cat in the Hat!" Len chuckled at me and my mothers conversation while I gave him a weird look. " Ah. Sorry for laughing but you seem like such a lively family, I hope I'm not intruding." Len seems nice, I thought.

"Rin, this is my 27 year old boyfriend, Len kagamine." I shoke Len's hand before taking my seat. Mother also sat down. "Now then Len, how was work today?"

"Um, Neru, I think we should make this a much more, general conversation, I feel like I'm leaving Rin-san out" He looked at me with amusement. Oh! Damn he caught me sneaking out my yellow ipod and bright orange head phones. I blushed a little from embarrasement.

"Oh, you can just call her Rin" mom said carelessly. Thanks for giving away any sign of respect I had mother… Len laughed nervously before being interrupted by an annoying ringtone jingle. One I've come to call 'the Sound Before Loneliness' because-

"Uh! Oh no its my job…We didn't even get to order yet…I'm sorry rin honey but I'm afraid its an emergency, can you keep Len company and get to know each other until I get back? And Len if I'm not back by…11, can you just take Rin home please. Thank you so much!" My mom said as she rushed out the door. I sat in awkward silence with Len for a while. "Ummmmm…" I began. Len seemed to relax as my mother left. I found this odd, seeing as he was tense around his supposed 'lover'. I became angry at the gesture. "Listen you better not be playing my mother or I'll-" he seemed surprised but then chuckled a bit. "Oh, its not that. It's just that your mother is older than me-'

"Only by three years" I interrupted. Is he calling her old?

"Yes but whether it be 3 years or one, my parents raised me to impress any women older than me that I date. I am actually a more relaxed and less formal man." He finished. I nodded at what he and was about to move on when something nagged me.

"Len."

"Hm?" he said while looking at the menu, I noted that he lingered on the banana split sundae. "How come you decided to 'let yourself go' in front of me? I am a lady after all." I asked curiously. Len blushed alittle but willed his blush away just as quickly as it came. Did he slip up or something? And seemingly flustered, he gave his response.

"A-h ah well th-that's because I may see you as more of a…younger sister? After all you are only 11 years younger than me. You also remind me a lot of my little sister who is around your age." I'm finding out more and more about this Len guy by the second. That's when I realized that this is more like and interrogation than a way of getting to know one another. And just because I'm me, I speak what's on my mind, whether it be rude or not. And he laughed at my statement.

"You are very funny Rin." He said his cheeks tinged a little pink as he stared at me. My cheeks blushed as well. I felt frightened at how all of a sudden my girliness kicked in. All of a sudden I wanted to bash my eyelashes, and flirt. But that could be just a reflex right? Its not like I liked him right? I flushed away my thoughts for later and continued the conversation. "I have an Idea! How about we question each other about anything, note anything, and answer. Like a….Q+A! Not twenty questions, though. I find that game annoying…" I basically spoke whatever came to mind without even thinking twice.

"Kay I'll start. How about…What's your middle name?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Ummm…Don't have one. I wonder if my nicknames like Lenny and Len-Len count?"

"Pfft. Len-Len? Am sooo calling you that from now on. Mine is Adriane. I know its American, but my mom once had a really close childhood friend named Bianca. She was really embarrassed about her middle name being Adriane, but my mom loved that name."

Len was listening intently to the story as I told it.

"They were so close that, one day….My mother got roped in by this huge thing where she was trying to keep another friend from suicide. But when my mom went to go save her from an oncoming truck, Bianca pushed her out of the way." Len let out a tiny surprised gasp. I'm surprised at his reaction. Because I cried at this story. A tear slipped down my cheek as I finished. "My mom was saved. But Bianca had risked herself. And lets just say the suicidal girl got what she wanted." I couldn't bring myself to say it. After all, its not that hard to guess what a suicidal person wants, right? "As harsh as it sounds, but my original middle name was after the suicidal girl, Rimi. But my mother changed it to Adriane instead. And if you wanted to know, I was born at that time." We remained silent for a while before I broke it and decided to continue our game.

"Your favorite color." I said. I could tell he was surprised at how fast I could bounce back.

"I have two. Yellow and black." He said happy that the atmosphere lightened.

"Mine is Yellow, Orange, and Black. More orange than yellow though."

"Is that so? Oh and I noticed something. Your mother's name is Neru Akita, right? Where does Kagane come fro-" 'Kabosoi higa kokoro-' began my ringtone, Magnet. Me and my boyfriend Rinta recorded it at a karaoke bar. I stared down at the text and began replying. I had gotten two texts at once. One from Rinta himself, the other from my mother.

RintaxRin4Life Sent:

Rin-Rin come ovvvaaaa D: Mikuo is complaining about your absence. And I luvvv uuuu

Sent at 9:59pm received 10:01pm

Reply txt message or call?

RinAKA Sent:

I miss u too ): Imma be there soon so juss hold on kay?

Sent at 10:02 received at 10:04

Send new txt message or call?

I ignored my mothers text assuming it was more bad news. I wanted to see Rinta now. I noted that Len was staring at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. I blushed a little and spoke up. "Um Len, c-can we leave now 'cause I kinda had a thing to do with…R-Rinta…" I said nervously. His expression changed. Oh no did his fatherly instincts just kick in? But it looks more like jealousy…

"Who's Rinta?"

"M-my boyfriend..?" I said slightly afraid of his response.

"Oh" he said blankly. "Fine I'll take you to his home." Len ran a hand through his hair and stood up walking towards the room's door. I follow him out the restaurant and towards his car. The car ride was silent and, dare I say it, awkward. In my opinion, the situation usually gets more awkward than it already is when you state that it is awkward. I told him where Rinta lived and was thoroughly relaxed seeing my lover's home. Len walked me to the door and was about to knock when I stopped him and spoke.

"Can I call you Onii-chan since I remind you of a little sister?" I asked smiling a sincere smile at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued.

"Sure. As long as Onii-chan can do this-" he bent down and kissed me. ON THE LIPS. A place I'd like to say was reserved for Rinta only… but I began kissing back for some reason. It felt..so right to kiss Len. We parted and I quickly turned around ready to knock. But then I heard Len whisper in my ear.

"I think I may like you." By the time I turned around he was already in his car and driving off. I was truly shocked for a moment. Not because he likes me. But because I may like him back…

**A/N: And there goes my story A Black Lie. I'm also starting up another RinxLen fic and I'll give you a preview of what happens:**

"What is that on the wall?"

"RIN! RUN!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Theres nothing left that I can do.."

**There goes your little preview. A hint, the first three are from the first chapter. I'm also doing ANOTHER fic but this time it's a LenxRinxRinta and includes zombies taking over the world. Well enjoy dis and R&R plzzz 3~~~**

**CC out~**


End file.
